


Unforgettable

by girlygamer_x



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlygamer_x/pseuds/girlygamer_x
Summary: Loosely based on Unforgettable by French Montana and Swae Lee.A house party at Alexandria leaves you closer to Carl than you had ever imagined.





	Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Okay so super random but I just had to write this as the idea was stuck in my head. A happy alternate universe where the groups only worries are the zombies and not getting sunburnt. Fluff, fluff and more fluff. Enjoy!

It had been a draining week for everyone at Alexandria. Food supplies had been low which meant that everyone was out on runs constantly to stock up as well as generally to collect essentials. It was Friday night and luckily, after everyone’s hard work, all supplies were abundant and to celebrate, Rick had decided to throw a party in the one unoccupied house in Alexandria.

“I can’t believe that Daryl and Glenn managed to secure all that alcohol.” you said to Enid as you walked back to your house that you shared with Maggie and Glenn. After everything went down, Maggie had found you and taken you into the farm, where you had been with the group ever since; you considered her and Glenn like your own Mom and Dad.  
“I mean, what did you expect; they scavenged a bar and it’s _Daryl_.” Enid replied, making both of you laugh.  
“True, but it seems like so long since we’ve had a party and a chance to chill out. It’s nice being all together.”   
“It’s nice being with Carl you mean.” Enid said, making you blush.   
“That too.” you replied, giggling a little.

Enid was the only person you had told about your not-so-little crush on Carl, after she caught you staring at him a little too long when he was doing the gardening work. You weren’t too sure when you started falling for your best friend but you knew that you fell for him more and more each day. Carl had been with you through everything; you had essentially grown up together. He understood you and you understood him and you knew, deep down that he was the other half of you. However, your confidence got in the way of telling Carl how you really felt, as you had to remain content with simply being friends. You both stopped outside your house as night was beginning to fall.

“Okay go and get ready. I’ll swing by in about an hour with some vodka so we can drink before we get to the party.” Enid said.  
“Good idea. You got that dress I gave you?”  
“Yep, it’s all there. Now go. Make yourself look pretty for your lover boy.” she teased, making kissing sounds.  
“Enid!” you said, blushing hard again.  
“I’m only messing with ya. See you in an hour!” she said, and with a wave, she was walking back to her house.

You entered your own, finding Maggie sat on the sofa.  
“Hey Mags.” you said, smiling at her.  
“Hey girl. You going to get ready for the party?” she asked, turning around to look at you.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna go and get a shower, okay?” “Go right ahead. Holler when you’re done and I’ll come and help you with your makeup.”  
You flashed Maggie a huge grin, before making your way upstairs.

* * *

 “Okay, okay, higher or lower?” Enid asked, spluttering with laughter.  
“Higher.” you replied. Enid flipped a playing card over to reveal a lower number card than the one previously put down.  
“Ha! Drink!” she said, laughing again as you downed the rest of your drink, grimacing. You were both ready for the party but wanted to feel a bit livelier by the time you got there. You could hear the music from the house as your bedroom window was open, as you knew that most people were already there.  
“Can I say that your dress looks really good, y/n. Carl won’t be able to keep his eyes off you. And hopefully his hands.” Enid said, waggling her eyebrows. You smirked at her comment, smoothing out your dress.

It was a simple black bodycon one that you had found on a run with Maggie; there were thin straps at the shoulder and it came to your mid thigh. Maggie had done your makeup for you and you had kept your hair down in its natural wave. The only shoes that you could pair with the outfit were some battered Chucks, that were supposed to be white but were now a faded grey colour.  
“Your dress looks good too girl.” you shot back, “Maybe you’ll have the same effect on Ron.”  
You had found Enid a dress on your run too, which was a similar style to yours but a deep olive colour; it brought out the colour of her eyes.

“Ron already said that he wants to be friends but maybe my outfit will change his mind.” Enid said, chuckling, “Okay enough chit chat, let’s down our drinks and get out of here.”  
You both clinked your cups together before chugging the rest of the vodka in the cup, both of you pulling a disgusted face.  
“That shit never goes down any easier.” you coughed, a warm feeling spreading in your legs and arms.

As you stood up, you stumbled a little, making Enid cackle with laughter. She jumped up to follow you but fell over as you both held in your tears from laughing so much.  
“Man, Rick is gonna be pissed to see us like this.” you said, fanning your face as to not ruin your makeup.  
“I’m sure that a couple of drunk teenagers are the least of his worries. Relax, it’s fine. We’re only young once right?”

* * *

The party was in full swing by the time you had both walked over to the house – well, more like stumbled. The alcohol was pumping through your system as you both tried to maintain your composure.  
“I’ll go first.” you said to Enid, “I’m less drunk than you.”

She snickered as you entered the party, the music becoming louder as a bass thudded throughout the house. A few of the others looked at you the two of you entering but didn’t pay much attention to you as they were too engrossed in their own worlds. A couple of people were dancing and almost everyone had a drink in their hand. You scanned the room, spotting the back of Maggie and Carol’s heads. There was no sign of Carl.

“You two okay?” You turned around to be greeted by Ron, holding two drinks. You noticed that his eyes didn’t leave Enid as he looked at her intently with a small smile on his face. He passed one to you and one to Enid, making her blush.  
“We’re fine.” you replied, smiling a little too wide.  
“Yeah, _sure_. You two reek of vodka. Doing a little pre-gaming were we?” Ron said, shaking his head at you both with a smile. You nodded your head at him, laughing, before downing the drink he had given you. _More vodka. Great_.

“Hey Enid, do you wanna come to the kitchen with me?” Ron asked. Enid shot you a look as you motioned her to go with him. Her dress had done the trick. The pair walked off together, Enid turning around and mouthing ‘ _oh my fucking God_ ’ at you, making you chuckle. The music that played was some old pop hits; there was never going to be new music in this life. You swayed your hips slightly, standing to the side of everyone as to not draw attention to your slightly drunk self.

“Y/n?” Turning around, you saw Carl standing behind you, almost taking the air out of your lungs. He was wearing some black jeans with a blue dress shirt, the collar open and the sleeves rolled up. _He looked fucking hot_. You smiled as you watched his eyes widen at the sight of you, his gaze trying to subtlety look up and down your body.  
“Carl, hi!” you said, throwing your arms around him and hugging him tightly. Okay, maybe you were drunker that you thought. You felt his arms wrap around your waist, equally as tight, as you both lingered for longer than usual. When you pulled away, he had a huge smile on his face.

“Having a good time?” he asked, looking directly into your eyes.  
“It’s pretty good.” you replied, “You?”  
“Better now that you’re here. You look phenomenal by the way.” Carl comment made you blush as you playfully pushed on his shoulder.  
“You don’t clean up so bad yourself, Grimes.” You noticed as the song changed to a more ‘modern’ pop song, the bass carrying through the house. A few people cheered and raised their drinks, making you smile.

“Oh my god, I love this song!” you exclaimed, “Dance with me?” Carl looked at you, blinking slightly and smirking.  
“Me? Dance? Are you kidding?” he laughed, running his hands through his hair.  
“Carl, it’s easy, you barely have to do anything.” You pulled Carl so you were more so in the foyer of the house, shielded slightly by the wall.   
Taking one of his hands in yours and intertwining your fingers, slowly moving yourself backwards and forwards to the music as Carl stood there.  
“See, it’s not that hard!” you said. Suddenly, Carl raised his arm, indicating for you to spin around, which you did, making you smile at his efforts.

Still holding Carl’s hand, you stopped spinning when your back was to him, pressing your body slightly into his. This was _definitely_ the liquid courage coming out. You moved your lower half ever so carefully against Carl, grinding into him slightly, hearing his breath hitch in your ear. You pulled his hand that you were holding around your waist, both of you moving in time to the music. Both of you stayed like that for a few moments before you turned back around to face Carl, who had a smirk on his face, as you put your arms around his neck. You felt his settle around your waist.

“How drunk are you right now, y/n?” he asked, chuckling.  
“Little bit.” you replied, motioning with your hand, making him laugh out loud.  
“Do you know what you’re doing?” he asked, dropping his voice down low. You looked at him deeply in his eyes before nodding.  
“100%” you replied earnestly. Even though you were tipsy, you knew what you were doing with Carl; it seemed to be the bit of courage that you needed even though your heart was pounding in your chest.  
“Do you wanna come outside with me?” Carl whispered in your ear. Unable to respond as your breath caught in your throat, you simply nodded, letting Carl lead the way.

* * *

  You and Carl were sat on the swinging bench around the porch of the house, neither of you having said anything.  
“Sooooo.” Carl said, breaking the silence.  
“Sooooo” you replied, making both of you laugh.  
“Did you and Enid pre-game before coming here?” he asked.  
“Yeah, it was her idea. I was worried what your dad would say if we turned up drunk but she said that he wouldn’t be bothered.”  
“Nah, he’d be cool about it, don’t worry.” You both settled into silence again, before you spoke up again.

“I think Enid wanted the drink so she would have the courage to be able to speak to Ron.” you blurted out.  
“Really? She didn’t need it, he’s liked her for ages.” he replied. You smiled softly, your hands resting either side of you.  
“What about you?” Carl asked.  
“What about me?” you replied, confused. You looked at him, your heart beating so fast in your chest that you were sure that Carl could hear it.  
“You need courage for anything?” Your breath caught in your throat as you felt Carl’s hand touch yours softly before wrapping his fingers around yours.  
“Maybe.” you replied coyly, returning his touch and intertwining your fingers properly.  
“Y/n, I – “

Carl was cut off as you connected your lips to his, surprising yourself at your actions. He took a few seconds to register what was going on before his began kissing you back, placing his hand on the back of your head and the other tightly around your waist. You swore that you could feel little sparks being exchanged through your lips as you never wanted it to end. When you both pulled away, you couldn’t stop smiling as Carl rested his forehead against yours.  
“You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that for” he mumbled, running his fingers through your hair.  
“Ditto.” you replied, biting your lip. Carl heard his Dad’s voice run through his head as he looked into your eyes.

_“In this world Carl, in this life, you only get one chance. You never know when it’s going to be your last. Don’t waste another second and tell that girl how you feel.”_

“Y/n, I want you to know that ... ever since you came into my life, you made it better. You made this shit show worth living in because it meant that I got to live in it with you. You’re my best friend. You’re my other half. I would do anything for you. I would .. I would die for you. Because, well because, I love you, y/n. I always have and I always will. I love you.”

You looked at Carl for a few seconds, trying to take in what he had said to you. You had been waiting for what felt like all of your life for him to say those things to you, and he finally had. He loved you. Immediately, you reattached your lips to his, deepening the kiss. Carl pulled you closer to him as you could feel him smile against you.  
“I love you too, Carl Grimes. I would just as easily die for you, and happily so. You’re my everything. I love you.” you said, meaning every word. Carl’s grin got even wider.  
“Come here.” He kissed you again, more heated this time as you could feel his tongue at your lip, asking for entrance which you gladly gave.

You moved so you were straddling him, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. You could feel his hands running up and down your body, pushing the bottom of your dress slightly. Electricity travelled through you at his touch, making you moan quietly as you felt a slight pressure on your inner thigh. You pulled away, smiling.  
“Sorry.” Carl said, blushing, “It’ll go in a minute. You’re just so beautiful.”  
“Don’t worry about it.” you replied, biting your lip again, “I was wondering .. if you wanted to go and sort that problem out? Back at my place?”

You couldn’t even believe the words that were coming out of your mouth but you had never been more certain of anything in your life. Carl nodded firmly, giving you the confidence you needed before taking his hand and leading him away from the party and back to your house.

* * *

The click of the front door closing of your house set in the reality that you and Carl were truly alone. Neither of you said anything as all you could hear was the sound of your own heartbeat in your ears. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off but you still felt sure in your decision.

“Do you wanna go upstairs?” Carl mumbled, breaking the silence. He intertwined his hand in yours, rubbing his thumb against it. You looked at Carl in the darkness of your house, nodding. The tension between the two of you was palpable as you led him upstairs and into your bedroom; thank God you had tidied it. Carl sat down on your bed as you looked at him with a soft smile.

“Hang on.” you said, as you grabbed your lighter from your dresser and lit the few candles you had decorated around your room before slipping out of your shoes. You stood with your back to Carl, leaning your hands on the dresser as you mustered up to the courage to join him on the bed. This was all you had ever wanted, why were you so nervous? Suddenly, you felt a pair of arms slide around your waist as Carl pressed a soft kiss against your exposed neck. His touch made you exhale a breath you didn’t even know you were holding as shivers ran through your body.

“You okay?” Carl whispered, as you turned to face him, wrapping your arms around his neck.  
“Perfect now.” you replied, kissing Carl. He spun you around as you both walked until you felt the back of your legs hit the bed, lying back onto it as Carl crawled on top of you. He planted kisses down your neck, eliciting a moan from you. Subconsciously, you tugged at the bottom of Carl’s shirt, indicating for him to take it off. Carl smirked as he pulled the shirt over his head, revealing his toned chest as you slowly ran your hands over his bare skin. You pull Carl close to you again, as he pulls your leg up so you’re closer to him. You feel his hand grip your thigh, pushing the bottom of your dress up as he does so. Carl uses his other hand to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans as the feeling inside of you intensifies. You pull away from Carl, both of your breathing heavy.

“Carl ... I don’t wanna wait anymore. I want you to make love to me.” you breathe, looking deep into his eyes. The corner of Carl’s lip upturn into a smile as he laughs slightly.  
“I love you so much.” he says, his voice full of sincerity. He pulls at the bottom of your dress as you put your hands up so he can remove it, leaving you in your underwear. Carl was the first person you were doing anything with as you felt your cheeks flush pink.

“So beautiful.” he mumbled, pulling his jeans off. Carl attaches his lips to your neck again, moving further down this time, covering your bra in kisses also. You wrap your legs around Carl, feeling his erection pressing into you. His hand reaches around your back as you feel him unclasp your bra, relaxing your arms so he can slide it off you. You see his eyes go wide in his head at the sight of your chest as you subconsciously raise your arms to cover yourself.

“You have nothing to hide, y/n. You’re perfect.” Carl whispers, giving you enough confidence to remove your arms and kiss him deeply. You feel his hand wander across your chest, making you moan again before he runs his fingers down your body towards your underwear. He presses his hand against your core, making you buck your hips in response.  
“Carl, please.” you say, begging him to do something.  
“As you wish.”

You feel Carl slip his hand down into your underwear, making your breath hitch. The feeling of him touching you was like nothing you had ever imagined as you felt him insert one of his fingers, followed by another, moving slowly in and out of you. You arched your back as your breathing increased, panting at Carl’s touch. You could feel his hot breath against your neck as he kept placing small kisses on your skin as you fell apart beneath him. Just before you were about to reach your peak, Carl removed his fingers, much to your disappointment.

“Make love to me?” you whispered. Carl nodded in response.  
“I love you.” he replied, his voice barely audible.  
“I love you too.” You lift yourself up to remove your wet underwear, lying completely naked underneath Carl. His eyes trailed around your body as you heard him moan slightly.

“Hang on.” he said, getting up off the bed. You laid there as you watched him dig into his jean pocket for his wallet, producing a condom. You laughed slightly.  
“Don’t ask. Glenn gave it to me a while ago.” he explained, laughing too.  
“Come here.” you said, smirking. Carl crawled over to you before removing his own underwear and opening the condom. You felt your heart beat faster in your chest as the realisation of what you were about to do hit; you and Carl were both virgins so this was uncharted territory for you both.

“If you want me to stop, just say. I don’t wanna hurt you.” he mumbled, his voice full of sincerity.  
“It’s okay. I trust you.” you replied. Carl dropped his head down to kiss you before you felt him push into you. The air left your lungs as you gasped at the sensation. Fuck.  
“Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?” Carl said, panicking.  
“No, just stay there for a minute.” you replied, adjusting to the foreign feeling. It took a moment for the pain to go, filling you with a new sensation.

“Okay, you can move.” you said, giving Carl a reassuring look. He kissed you again to distract you as you felt him move inside of you, filling you up but bringing immense pleasure. Soon, you were both panting and moaning together as he thrusted in and out of you, a feeling building deep within your stomach.  
“Fuck, Carl, fuck.” you moaned, beads of sweat forming on your forehead.  
“I don’t think I can go much longer.” Carl panted, dropping his head down to kiss your neck.  
“Me neither ... shit Carl.” you replied, moaning deeply. You felt Carl’s thrusts become sloppy as you knew he was near as you reached down to get yourself at the same place.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh _Carl_!” You felt that your moans were going to shake the house as your back arched and you saw stars, coming undone. Carl came closely behind you, a string of expletives and your name leaving his mouth in moans also. When you eventually both came down from your high, Carl removed himself from you, kissing you deeply.

“I love you, y/n l/n.” he mumbled.  
“I love you too, Carl Grimes.” you replied. You both lay in the presence of each other in silence, Carl drawing soft circles on your arm.

You yawned slightly before getting up and blowing out the candles around the room. Looking back to the bed, you saw that Carl had gotten into it, opening out the other side of the sheet.  
“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked quietly. You nodded, smiling before joining him. He wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him and kissing the top of your head before you both fell asleep.

* * *

 “Hey, have either of you seen Carl? He didn’t come back after the party and I’m not sure where he’s got to.” Rick said.   
He was stood in the foyer of your house, taking to Glenn and Maggie. The two of them flashed each other a look, smirking.  
“What?” Rick questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
“Erm, well ... I went in to check on y/n this morning because we didn’t hear her come back in. And Carl is sorta ... in there with her.” Maggie said, unable to wipe the smirk off of her face.  
“ _Carl?_ And _y/n_?” Rick asked, his face flushing slightly.  
“Yeahhhh.” Maggie replied tentatively. Rick couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face.  
“Could you go and get him for me?” he asked Maggie. She nodded, making her way upstairs.  
“It’s about damn time with that boy.” he said to Glenn, chuckling.  
“Tell me about it. I think everyone else knew before they did.” he replied.

You groaned as you slowly opened your eyes, your head pounding slightly. You felt a heavy presence next you as you turned your head and smiled at the sight of a sleeping Carl, the memories of the previous night coming back to you. Your moment of peace was disturbed by a knocking at your door, before it opened. Jumping up and pulling the sheet around you, you were greeted by Maggie.

“Hey, Rick is downstairs, he wants Carl.” she said, giving you a look of amusement. You could feel your face go bright red as you put your head into the covers, groaning loudly. “Five more minutes.” Carl mumbled sleepily, turning over.  
“Carl Grimes, you better get your ass out of y/n’s bed before your Daddy comes up these stairs and drags you out himself. He wants to see you.”   
Carl jumped up at the sound of Maggie’s voice, making you laugh.  
“I’ll leave you both to get dressed. Don’t be long.” she said, shutting the door and going downstairs.

You and Carl looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Carl leant in to give you a deep kiss, making you smile. You're pretty sure you'll never stop smiling around Carl.  
“I can’t wait to be the talk of Alexandria.” you commented, rolling your eyes as Carl got out of bed, pulling on his clothes.  
“Don’t worry, I’m pretty sure my Dad is going to give me the third degree.” he replied, “How was last night for you? Any regrets?”  
You shook your head vehemently.  
“Of course not. No regrets ever with you Carl Grimes. Last night was amazing.”

“CARL!” Rick shouted from down the stairs, making you both giggle again.  
“I better go.” Carl said, sighing, “I’ll come by later on, I promise.”  
“Good.” you replied. Carl crawled up the bed slightly to kiss you again, placing his hand on the back of your head to deepen it.  
“What should I tell him?” Carl asked.  
“Tell him that you spent the night at your girlfriends. If you’ll have me.” you said, nervously. A huge smile spread across Carl’s face.  
“Of course. I love you. Girlfriend.”  
“I love you too. Boyfriend.”

“CARL! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS BEFORE I GET YOU MYSELF!“ Rick called again, getting impatient.  
“Go, before he actually comes up here.”   
You smiled at Carl, mouthing  _'love you'_ before he left your room and went downstairs.

“Fun night?” Maggie stood at your door, smirking again.  
“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” you replied.  
“Good. I’m glad. I’m gonna start making breakfast so just come down when you’re dressed.”  
“Okay, thanks Mags.” you said, smiling softly at her.  
“Also, y/n?”  
“Mmm?”   
“You might wanna wear something to cover your neck.” she said, before walking downstairs.  
You felt your eyes go wide as you blushed bright red again.

You were definitely going to be the talk of Alexandria. But a part of you didn’t care, because you were with Carl and you loved him and he loved you and nothing was going to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this very random Walking Dead oneshot that I wrote and didn't hate it too much. Much love x


End file.
